


Coping Mechanism

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bro cuddles, Canon Rewrite, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Juzo's maiden power... It's... IT'S OVER 9000!!, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, and you know they did all the things, they probably also hug a lot in non sexual situations but that's my own personal feelings I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: What starts off as a way to relax and alleviate stress in a (mostly) platonic way suddenly takes a turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling the kink prompt from anon that says:
> 
> "I'd prefer it to be set Pre-DR3, Post-Despair. 
> 
> Every once in a while both Munakata and Sakakura take comfort in each other, usually holding each other and nothing more. This time tho, they had started kissing and before Sakakura could register he was kissing the man he was in love with, Munakata shoved his tongue in his mouth, it was desperate, like Munakata was trying to swallow him, but mostly they just drooled all over each other. Objectively speaking, Munakata wasn’t a good kisser, but Sakakura couldn’t get enough.
> 
> Smut isn't necessary but if you choose to include it, I would like bottom!Sakakura, please."
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=510#cmt510

They’d learned how to take care of each other, though it had taken years of practice and when it went on for too long it felt like it should be awkward. 

It didn’t. 

There were only the smallest of twinges of awkwardness, only when one of them, usually Sakakura, considered the implications of what they were doing or how it might appear to a casual outsider.

The first times it was only hugs, probably held for longer than a normal hug would have been. An especially difficult exam they’d passed after long hours of studying together, a match that left Sakakura shaky and bruised.

Hugs extended, sometimes longer than a half hour. And sometimes there were no words, just whoever needed consoling or relaxation being squeezed so tightly. The steady thump of a heartbeat. The warmth of another body.

 

The day it finally happened, Munakata rolled into Sakakura’s place like a stormcloud. The ordinarily cheerful, if overtly dignified persona Sakakura had become accustomed to was now pensive and sullen.

“Something happen?”

Sakakura hadn’t even had the time to fully dress or undress, in his slacks and a white undershirt, barefoot otherwise. He’d breathed a small sigh of relief when he remembered he’d placed his picture of Munakata in his drawer.

That was why, when he didn’t get an answer and instead was met with a forceful embrace, one that nearly toppled him over, hands reaching around his broad chest, one hand now dangerously close to the small of his back, Sakakura could only give a wry grin.

It wasn’t right of him to want this, he’d thought. It wasn’t right of him to hope that Munakata would have a bad day and come to him for this. It was greedy. But even though he knew that, having Munakata in his arms and needing him so fiercely made him happy.

A small flinch of recognition made him momentarily retreat from the hug.

“Let’s... go to my room.”

If the wavering tone and the nearly fluorescent red blush that crawled up his chest and over his cheeks had tipped Munakata off, he made no mention of it. Only a sullen nod.

 

Sakakura moved into his room, making sure to draw the blinds, trying to keep his breathing even. It wasn’t about him, he told himself. It was for Munakata.

“I’m sorry about this.” Munakata’s voice barely made it above a whisper but it tugged at all Sakakura’s heartstrings.

“It’s fine.” He managed to say. He hoped he wasn’t too nervous.

Without warning hands firmly squeezed into him. He felt Munakata’s face press into his shoulder, the breath on his shoulder like hot mist. A thrill of pleasure and shock rippled up Sakakura’s spine so fast it nearly made his legs weak.

He’d never say it, but once their cuddling sessions ended, Sakakura felt at his lowest. Trying to embrace a pillow to imagine how it had felt, trying to recapture the smell of his hair. Things always devolved from there.

“Come on, you.” Sakakura felt Munakata let go, and made space on his bed. He gave the bed a hefty pat for Munakata to join him.

In retrospect, he didn’t know if it was bashful or teasing, but Munakata made some small remark about being warm and pulled off the suit and tie, now only in business slacks and a white undershirt. Sakakura tried not to look too enthralled by the innocent striptease.

Before too long, they had found a good position. They were facing each other with Munakata’s head somewhere in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Arms wrapped around each other as best as possible. He could feel Munakata’s breath on his neck. It was primal and relaxing.

The hard part - pardon the pun - was trying to discretely adjust himself. He wondered if Munakata felt it. He could have sworn he felt Munakata too, but he tried not to focus too much on it. Because this would end just like the last time, and the time before that.

“Sakakura...”

“What?”

“You’re... holding me very tightly.”

“Wha-? O-Oh. Sorry...”

“No. I... I think I like that.”

At this close range, he was sure Munakata would feel it. He was also sure that he could tell he was blushing, especially now that they were so close.

Before Sakakura could even think about what he might say, the cool eyes stared directly into his own before their lips met. Normally so pristine and genteel, Munakata kissed at Sakakura with a hunger that he’d only felt from their embraces.

An aching need.

Everything in him told him to stop and check with Munakata, but he was kissing him back before logic could overrule him. Was this what Munakata normally felt like? How he normally tasted? Was he always so desperate for affection and feeling, the same way he knew he was himself?

The kisses continued but with momentary pauses to come up for air. Both of them panting, and staring at each other.

Munakata brushed a trail of messy saliva from his cheek in a way that only he could make appear graceful.

“I’m sorry, Sakakura.” Munakata spoke at last, breaking their pause. He looked momentarily guilty, looking down, but then he looked back up and kissed him again, sloppy wet. “I want more.”

“I...” He must be dreaming, he wondered dumbly. “Y-Yeah.”

“I want you. Sakakura.” There was something deliberate in the way he moved. “Juzo.”

“You can take me!” He all but blurted out. No amount of guilt was going to get in his way. “I... Well, you know. I’m... I’ve always wanted you to...”

There were so many things he’d wanted to say. Things he needed to say. Was that why Munakata had made the first move? So that he didn’t have to? He couldn’t help but wonder while they tumbled into each other on the bed.

Sometimes Sakakura would end up on top of him, pressing weight against him and kissing him senseless, and then other times Munakata would dethrone him and send him on his back, mounting him and continuing the kisses.

It was far from graceful or restrained. By now, Sakakura had at least two large hickies on his neck and one right under his collarbone. And now he was receiving a fourth right next to his nipple while Munakata pulled the white shirt up to his chin. Sakakura continued the motion and pulled it off, throwing it into the abyss on his floor.

All things considered, Munakata wasn’t a great kisser. Absolutely too much tongue. He was all mouth and impulse, he didn’t take his time, and he was certainly not trying to be delicate about it. Even so, it was a floodgate being opened, the first rock rolling that Sakakura could not ignore. 

Something possessive in Munakata. Determination. Ambition.

The heat roiled up in him when Munakata came back to kiss him. Too much tongue again, and now their tongues were colliding. Normally it would have put him off to feel a tongue against his own, but hot and sticky, up and down... he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he should.

When the hand at his groin cupped him, he nearly lost it.

“D-Don’t...”

“Why not?” Munakata’s earlier bashfulness, if that’s what it had been, turned back into the normal collected persona he’d spent years perfecting. It was like a business meeting.

“Because... I’ll...”

The hand gently traced the buldge’s shape all the way down. Sakakura’s breath hitched.

“Go ahead. Right now. I don’t mind.” It was almost like a dare.

“Can... I take them off?” It felt silly to ask permission, and he frowned as he began to unfasten the button to his pants.

“I’ll do it.” Munakata gently moved Sakakura’s hand aside.

There was a small pause, and Sakakura flinched when the hand took his own and squeezed. There was an encouraging look exchanged, one that Sakakura knew he needed. Maybe Munakata knew it too.

The pants came off in a pretty quick motion and were discarded. Sakakura felt more exposed than ever in his underwear with Munakata still mostly dressed. As if reading his mind, Munakata discarded his own pants now only in his shirt and underwear.

Sakakura did a very bad job of not staring.

Munakata smirked at him knowingly, and then looked to Sakakura’s clearly present bulge, admiring the generous wet spot.

“Take those off.” Munakata smirked. “They’ll be in the way.”

Sakakura did it almost mechanically, keeping eye contact with Munakata all the while. And then Munakata looked down, appraisingly. And smiled.

There was something oddly different and intimate when Munakata spread Sakakura’s legs open and had him straddle him. Nothing explicitly sexual yet, but it was a different kind of closeness.

Sakakura licked his lips. They were still ever so slightly sticky from the residue of Munakata’s saliva. And just as expected, Munakata read his body and kissed him hard again.

“Munakata... I...”

“It’s alright.”

“Please...!” He implored him. Please, don’t leave. Please, don’t leave me. He wanted to say.

Munakata gave another knowing look and kissed him, this time gently on the lips. 

“We can talk later. I realize this might be indelicate, but... could I stay the night?”

Sakakura chuckled. “Sure, thing.”

~ ~ ~

"Isn't the weather too warm for that big jacket?" Munakata asks knowingly, the faintest glimmer of a smirk threatening to cross his face.

The two of them stand somewhat apart from the people that go by in the building.

"I'm fine." Sakakura scoffs and acts like he's dismissing the remark. They both know that barely hidden beneath the unseasonably warm hooded jacket that he's got hickies on his neck and chest. There was really nothing else for it. Munakata can hide any of his with the high collars, not that Sakakura had given him any. That might change in the very near future.

"You're sure? I don't want you overheating."

Is that right. Ass.

"I'm made of sterner stuff than that." Sakakura gave him a confident look, a look of defiance.

After pulling him away for a moment, Munakata shut the door behind them.

Almost immediately they were kissing again.

"Sorry about those."

Sakakura gave a wry grin. "No you're not."

"Mm. No. I'm not. I want you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Another long beat passed before Munakata closed the distance and hugged him tight. The fabric of the large overcoat crinkled softly and made the sound of synthetic material rubbing against itself. Sakakura hugged back, of course.

"Kyosuke." He barely allowed himself to whisper it.

"Juzo." Munakata's voice was much more confident in the affirmation.

Feeling their presence might be missed soon, they broke the embrace reluctantly.

"Again tonight."

"You'll never let me get any sleep, huh..."

"I planned on taking it easy."

"I wasn't complaining. I don't mind losing sleep for you." Sakakura chuckled.

While still looking at him, seemingly nonplussed, a hand crept up the coat and felt up Sakakura's backside. He nearly jumped when Munakata copped a feel. There was a tug and a light snap of fabric. And then he was being kissed, and then the kiss ended slowly.

Sakakura instantly blushed.

"Jockstrap. I thought so." He watched Sakakura's face darken in redness. "That's a bold choice for you."

With that last hint of approval, Munakata turned and opened the door before Sakakura could say anything. Immediately, Sakakura followed after him, looking like a flustered crocodile. 

He was never too far behind in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean at some point Munakata's going to reach into Sakakura's drawer for lube or a condom or something and find that picture of him and Sakakura's going to die a little on the inside.


End file.
